Tale of the one eyed sheriff knight and his angel
by TWD Jacob 11
Summary: The prison in ruins but the group got out and split up, Carl becomes more mature when Beth starts to have feelings for the young cowboy but danger lurks everywhere:walkers,bad people. (Season 4 AU) Carl/Beth,Rick/Jessie,Glenn/Maggie.


Good morning Vietnam! To all walking dead fans. Here's a walking dead story about my favorite pairing even though it didn't start but I love this pairing and you guys love the pairing too because we wanted to happened.

Carl/Beth

lets begin with the story in the second half of season 4 and this time Beth escaped with Carl,Judith and Rick from the ruins of the prison

the story is called a angel and her one eyed knight sheriff

Pairings in the story:Carl/Beth,Glenn/Maggie,Sasha/Bob,Abraham/Rosita,Tara/Denise,Michonne/Tyresse,Daryl/Carol,Rick/Jessie

* * *

Beth Greene stroll through the woods at midday and keeping her friends safe especially the one she loves, she held a Small revolver in her back pocket holding baby Judith grimes in her arms and following her is Judith's big brother Carl grimes;he's a young boy who is 14 years old and wore his father's hat. The other person besided Carl is Rick Grimes;Carl and Judith's father,he's protective for his children but this world now when the dead are walking around eating and killing people.

Carl yelled for Beth "Beth I found a house to stay in for a couple of days " he's eager to rest and probably to tell Beth about he feels about her because he's blushing about what he's gonna do.

"OK Carl,but take Judith because I need to rest " Beth said as her back is a little sore. Carl takes a hold of his sister, the foursome walked into the house and split up to check out if there were walkers inside. Carl had the upstairs, Beth had the living room and Rick had the kitchen...

* * *

Carl found the wire to tie the door shut downstairs at the front, but when trying to get the wire he found a box of condoms behind the TV and realize that he was a virgin, the young cowboy fourteen year old put the box in the back of his pants so his dad won't get suspicious of what he has.

night time:

Beth puts Judith down for bed in the crib they've found, Beth took off her jeans and her two tanktops. As she walks to the bathroom in white bra and panties with a set of night clothes but before she could open the door, a moan came from inside the bathroom as Beth peeps through the knob hole and she widely her eyes at what she was seeing.

carl was stroking his 7-inch cock with his left hand with shorts and boxers hanging on his ankles, "Ohhh Beth... I want you... I love you.." Carl said and moaned quietly when having a fantasies about Beth jerking off his Dick and Beth riding his Dick.

Beth realize that Zach and Jimmy were just flings and that Carl was the boyfriend she could've be with all this time, she gets suddenly horny through her eighteen year old virgin unshaved pussy. She wanted to but she couldn't be caught by Rick or Carl so she'll wait until she gets Carl alone with her.

10 Minutes Later...

rick gets ready to sleep until Beth walked in and asked "Rick can I talk to you?" The sheriff nodded as Beth sat down and he leaned up.

"what's up Beth? " Rick asked as he put on a curious look.

"It's about Carl... I was just wondering that... Carl have a crush on me since...?" Beth said as she blushed. Rick laughed and shook his head with humorous. "Yeah he did, when we found the prison...he was a bit shy back then, he talked about it with your dad before... And talked with me about it but I keep telling him that he's still just a kid...he's starting to act like Shane..." Rick spoke until he realized what Beth's saying.

"you have my approval...just don't break his heart.." Rick said with the right words. Beth gets the approval and now she's thinking of a plan to tell Carl how she felt. She went upstairs and slept in the bed next to Carl which he's unaware that his crush/soon to be girlfriend.

* * *

what did you think ?

Is Beth Gonna seduce Carl or the other way around?

Post good comments and ideas, mostly favorite the story and I'll see you in the next chapter...


End file.
